Everything
by DammitKendizzle
Summary: Kendall wants to tell the world about him and Logan. But he's not sure if it's the right time yet. Maybe he can just settle to tell his other two best friends. Kogan. Smut! Dom Logan Sub Kendall


**So uhmm, yeah, this is my first Kogan oneshot. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't find it too bad :) Please review, I wanna know what you guys think! :D**

"Shh...", Logan presses his finger to my lips, silencing my soft whimpers, "... not yet, babe. They're still awake." I nod my head, silently agreeing and open the door, calmly walking out of the bathroom. I wanted him right then and there, but we couldn't risk it. We couldn't risk the chance of getting caught by the guys.

No one knew about us, and I really don't think anyone would suspect us to fall in love with each other. All the world saw was Kendall and Logan, the two best friends, nothing more, but there was something so much deeper between us. At first we figured it was just lust, so we just fooled around for awhile, but the connection we had grew stronger everyday. It grew into a passionate love for each other, one that we knew we both couldn't resist or hide. It kills us not to be honest with everyone; our family, friends, band mates, our fame wouldn't allow us. No one wants two guys from a hit Nickelodeon show to come out and admit they're gay. They would pull us from the network and our record label in a heartbeat, and we couldn't do that to Carlos and James. Its not right for us to risk all of our careers just so Logan and I and be happy. We decided that a long time ago, we aren't going to ruin everything we've worked for to have it taken away in a minute.

"Hey man", Carlos says as I exit the bathroom. I smile, giving him a nod of my head. "Supp?"

"James and I are going to grab something to eat, maybe explore this city while we're out, you and Kendall wanna come?"

"Na, man, I'm good. I'm gonna stay here, chill out for awhile. Logan is feeling pretty shitty, so I doubt he'll go. I'll tell him that you guys left though." Carlos smiles,"Okay, thanks! we'll see you guys in probably a couple of hours!"

I smile as he leaves the hotel room, once the door closes I walk back to the bathroom door. "Carlos and James are gone, babe. It's just you and me." I hear the click of the door unlocking, I look up and my eyes meet with Logan's brown eyes. "They're gone?", he ask, just making sure. I simply nod my head and smirk. He grins deviously, opening the door and cupping my face in his hands. He backs me against the wall and kisses me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smirk against his lips as I deepen the kiss and pull him closer to me.

I wanted to feel his touch so badly.

His hands move to my thighs, he lifts me up as I wrap both of my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I grab a chunk of his brown hair, pulling him away from my lips, but just close enough where I can feel his breath against my lips. I stare into his darkening, lust filled eyes. "I love you, Logan...", he pauses after I say that, taking a moment to look into my eyes, his gaze softening like it always does before he returns the vow. "I love you too,Kendall. You mean everything to me."

He smiles and kisses me again carrying me over to the bed. He lays me down before crawling on top of me, straddling my waist. I open my legs wider, pulling him down to me as I slowly run my hands under his shirt, feeling every muscle of his perfectly sculpted body. I kiss and lightly suck on his neck as I slide my hands back down and grab the ends of his shirt. I pull it over his head and toss it across the room. He attacks my neck with kisses as-well, only breaking away for a moment to remove my shirt. I moan, tilting my head back as me moves to my chest, slowly taking my nipple into his mouth as he lightly massages the other. I feel his lips curve against my skin as his hands go down to my pants, quickly undoing them. I moan, as he roughly starts rubbing me through my boxers. I buck into his touch. He slowly pulls down my boxers as I kick off my pants. I thrust my hips towards his, pressing my hard-on against the fabric of his jeans.

"Damn, baby...", he groans as he feels me against him. I move my hips against his, pleasuring myself. "I told you I n-needed you...", I say, looking at him, almost pleading. He reaches down and pops the button to his pants open, exposing his hard member. He disposes of his pants and leans down, slowly taking me into his mouth. His tongue swirls around my tip, causing me to scream out in pleasure. He moans, the vibrations send shivers down my spine.

I needed him now.

"Please, Lo-Logie... I need you...", I beg. He looks up at me with lust filled eyes and removes his mouth from my aching cock. He reaches over me, searching for some lube in the dresser next to the bed. He grabs the bottle, squeezes it into his hand and coats a couple of his fingers with it, before slowly pushing one into me. I groan, in discomfort, trying to get use to the feeling. He pushes in another and slowly moves them in and out of me. He twist his fingers, hitting the spot that causes me to scream in bliss. I push myself down on his fingers, pleasuring myself. I can almost see the grin on his face through my closed eyes as he moves his fingers against my prostate.

"Dammit, Logan! F-fuck me!", I scream, growing impatient. He laughs and pulls the fingers out of me as he coats his cock. He places himself next to my entrance before slowly pushing into me. I tighten around him, twisting my head and burring my head into the pillows and gripping the sheets.

"Want me to stop?", he ask. I shake my head, as he goes to pull out, "Keep going." He slowly starts to move in and out of me, speeding up with every thrust. I moan as the pain is replaced by pleasure, and grab onto his shoulder, digging my nails into his back. He moves his hips slightly, changing his position.

I practically scream as he hits my prostate dead on, repeatedly over and over. I close my eyes, leaning my head back as he moves into me faster. "Lo-Logan! S-so close...", I whimper, reaching down to stroke myself, but he pushes my hand away and takes hold of me. He starts to pump me at the pace of his thrust. I drag my nails down his back as I release, coating each other in my salty liquids. He moans, thrusting a few more times before exploding inside of me. He pulls out once he's empty and collapses beside me. I look over at him, studying his rising and falling chest as my breathing slowly starts to return to normal. He turns, wrapping me in his arms and pulling me to his chest.

"I love you so much", he says, pressing his lips to my temple. I smile, but quickly frown and sigh as a pang of guilt hits me. I glace up, locking eyes with him, noticing he saw my smile fade. "What's wrong, Kendall?", Logan looks at me.

"No-... I just hate that we have to hide this from everyone, I know we agreed we couldn't, but it's just getting harder. The guilt is building in me...", I say, looking at him.

"Hmm...", he looks at me, smiling slightly, "We'll tell them soon then... but just the guys." I nod my head, feeling somewhat relieved, Kendall hugs me. "Baby, I'd love to stay in bed all night and cuddle, but we gotta clean this place up... and put some clothes on.", Logan says, as he slowly sits up.

"Fine...", I giggle.

"So, tell me Logan, is there a special girl in your life?", the interviewer asks.

"Well...", he smirks, trying to hold back his smile, and glances at me. I grin, laughing. She looks over at me, a glint of excitement filling her eyes. "Oh! Kendall, do you know who the special someone is?", she ask.

"Well, uhmmm yeah.", I laugh as Carlos and James turn, looking at us.

"What! how come you never told us you got yourself a girl?", James says.

"We'll talk about it later", Logan says, kinda guilty for hiding something from two of his best friends, "Anyway! Next question!"

"Okay," she says, changing the topic,"So what is one of your favorite things to do in the city?"

"One of my favorite things to do in the city is go get a breakfast bagel because they're delicious here. Any corner, any time.", James says.

"He's obsessed with breakfast bagels.", I say, laughing.

"Breakfast bagel this, breakfast bagel that. Man.", Logan says, shaking his head.

"You ignore all the grease, you know, just the taste", James states defensively.

"I bet you want a breakfast bagel right now, don't you?", Logan ask, raising a eyebrow.

"I woke up this morning and it was super early and James just comes in and he's like, 'GUESS WHAT?' and I'm like, 'What?' and he's like, 'I got a breakfast bagel this morning' and I was like, 'I don't care, dude'", I say, before James can answer.

" I wasn't that excited, but I did have a breakfast bagel!", James says, and the crowd laughs.

" So dude, what the fuck!", James says as we enter the lounge area of the bus, "When did you get a girlfriend? And when were you going to tell us?"

"Yeah... well about that...", Logan says, looking down and rubbing his neck. "Just tell them...", I say, not able to handle the tension anymore. Carlos and James glance at each other, then back at us. "Me and Kendall... well we're dating...", there's a moment of silence before Carlos sits down next to James and slaps him.

"I told you!", Carlos smiles, as James digs in his back pocket and pulls out his wallet, handing him two bills.

"Dammit..." James mutters as Carlos stands up, dancing on the sofa. I look over at Logan, who is just as dumbfounded as me.

"Wh- what...", Logan finally say, "What the fuck was that!"

"Oh!", Carlos says, sitting down and looking up from admiring his two new bills, "Me and James had a bet."

"What kind of bet?", Logan musters out before I have the chance. "He bet that you and Kendall had something going on. And he was right, so I owed him forty bucks."

"Awe yeah!", Carlos smiles, "And I was right! Like always!" James just rolls his eyes as Carlos smiles.

"So you guys aren't mad?", Kendall says, holding back his smile.

"Nah, man. We're best friends, we'll be here for you guys no matter what, whether you're gay, straight, or even if Kendall is secretly a woman!", James says smiling. Carlos laughs, nodding his head, agreeing. Logan even chuckles a little.

"Hey! Why would I be the woman!", I say. They all look at me, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Really, sweetie? Really?", Logan says. I sigh, seeing their point, there's no way I'd be able to dominate Logan. He may be slightly shorter than me, but he sure as hell is a lot stronger than me and older.

"Shuttup!", I yell, smirking. They all smile, Logan wraps his arms around my waist.

"Awww!", Carlos says, grinning ,"He's blushing!"

"Shuttup!" I say, feeling my cheeks redden even more.

"That's why you're the woman!", James snickers.

I smile, shaking my head. I wave of relief floods through my body. Now all we have left to do is tell the rest of the world, but I think that can wait. Not everyone is as accepting as James and Carlos. Anyway, as long as I'm in my mans arms, I'll be happy, cause he's my everything.


End file.
